Love Can Break All Spells
by Spudzo007
Summary: This story was written as a challenge. Of course, I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them for this story.


The scene unfolded in the garden. "I could put a spell on you if I put my mind to it," Effra's words echoed in the air. Don gave up. _"Nothing you can do can make me want you. I only want Judy." _He simply responded. "Go ahead…now if you'll excuse me." He walked off towards the ship. Effra was furious. She wanted Don and his dejection of her didn't sit well.

"_Just you wait Don"_ Effra thought to herself. "_Love spells are what I do best."_

Out of the corner of her eye she spied Will. She walked up to him. She told him she wanted a lock of Don's hair for a hair ring and told Will to get it and bring it to her this evening.

As evening came, she waited for the boy to bring him the hair. He never showed up. Effra realized that she would have to find another way to cast her spell. She wouldn't give up, Don would be hers.

After lunch the following day, the chores were done. John decided they needed a little break from the tedium and let everyone plan their own afternoon. Don and Judy took advantage of the situation and hurriedly left the encampment to take a walk and just be alone for a few hours. Hand in hand they walked until they found a secluded area. Don sat down against a rock and pulled Judy down next to him. He pushed her hair aside and immediately started kissing her neck.

"My, aren't we feisty today!" Judy giggled as turned to look at him.

Don pulled back. "Well if you don't…."

Judy didn't let him finish. "Oh I'm not complaining. It's just that you haven't been like this in a long time." She smiled at him as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Then I've got a lot of lost time to make up for don't I?" Don raised his eyebrows suggestively and flashed that smile that made her melt.

"Well by all means…." Judy leaned over to within an inch of his lips, "continue what you were doing." Don brought his lips up to hers and passionately kissed her. When they finally separated she licked her lips and whispered in his ear "What do I need to do to make you feisty more often?"

Don took her face in his hands "Nothing. I only wish we had more time alone together." He thought for a second and added "Of course, what is it they say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder?'"

Judy smiled and giggled "In our case I think it's more along the lines of 'abstinence makes the heart grow fonder'" He started laughing and pulled her tight to his chest. She looked up at him and locked her hands around his neck and pulled him into another passionate and enduring kiss, not wanting to waste a minute of the time they had together.

Late in the afternoon the couple headed back to the Jupiter 2. They walked arm in arm, Judy's head nestled in his shoulder. As they rounded a group of rocks Don spied a bunch of small blue and purple flowers growing in one. He left Judy's side and walked over to the flowers. He pulled out his hunting knife, cut the bunch and handed them to her.

"Oh Don, they are just beautiful." Judy showed her appreciation by giving him another kiss.

"They are nowhere as beautiful as you are." Don wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued walking back to the ship.

Unbeknownst to them, Effra had been out and saw the couple together. She had watched as Don and Judy all afternoon. Effra's blood boiled. She wanted to be the one in his arms, sharing his kisses. She wanted to give him more. Effra was more determined than ever to have Don West. She continued to spy on them as they walked back to the ship.

When she arrived at the spot where Don had given Judy the flowers, she noticed a shiny object on the ground. It was Don's knife. Effra smiled. He must have dropped it when he was putting it back in his pocket. An idea started forming in her head. _"If I can't get a lock of his hair, this will work just as nicely. A harder spell, but Ma's done worse ones. I'll get her to help me." _She turned and walked back to their ship to enlist Sybilla's help with her plan.

Dinner at the Jupiter 2 was a lighthearted affair. Everyone felt renewed with the break they all had been given today. Afterwards Don was helping John rewire part of the jet thrusters that had burned out in their crash on the planet.

"Hey Don, I need to expose the end of this wire, have you seen the wire cutters?"

"They should be in the toolbox. "

"Well, if there were in the toolbox I wouldn't have asked you if you knew where they were now would I?" John was in a lighthearted mood, and couldn't resist giving Don a hard time.

"Here use my knife that will work just as well." Don stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve the knife. It wasn't there. _"That's strange; it was in my pocket earlier." _He thought.

John started chuckling. "Let me guess, you've misplaced it _again_? Maybe we should hang it on a chain around your neck. That way, you'll always know where it is." He was enjoying this way too much.

"Ok, fine, have your little joke at my expense. I know I've _misplaced_ it before. But the first time wasn't my fault remember? Quano took it."

"Do you know when you used it last?" John could see that the missing knife was bothering Don.

"I used it this afternoon when I cut those flowers for Judy. I must have dropped it when I was putting it back in my pocket."

John had found the wire cutters and proceeded to strip the sheath off the wire. "It's going to bother you isn't it. Go look for it."

Don grabbed a flashlight and ran off to the spot where he thought he picked the flowers earlier in the day. He was pretty sure he was in the right place, but the area looked different in the dark. When didn't find anything, he thought about it for a minute, shrugged his shoulders and went back to camp.

When Don got back, John could tell he wasn't successful. "Couldn't find it?"

"No, but I'm not exactly sure I was in the right place. I'll look again tomorrow." With that, the two men closed up the ship for the evening.

Back at the other encampment, Effra was quizzing Sybilla on the spell to cast on the knife.

"No. He stays." Sybilla said.

"How come you get Dr. Smith Ma and I can't have that Don fella? Seems to me he's a heap more useful than Dr. Smith and he's a mighty handsome one."

"Because I'm your Ma that's why. Now I will have no more talk of your fella. We don't have room for two more with your brother and the plants, so that's all there is to it. Besides, your Don is so much more serious than Zachary. At least _he'll_ be good for a laugh or two."

Effra wasn't going to be defeated. "Than I'll do it myself. Where's that potion book?"

Sybilla decided that Effra was in one of her spooky moods and wouldn't mess with her any further. She decided let her have Don…as a plaything and when she was through; leave him to the plants here with the others. She sighed and handed her the spell book.

A little while later, Sybilla checked on Effra's progress. Effra was proud of herself. She had completed the spell and just needed to get the knife back where Don would find it.

"How are ya going to get it back to him?"

"Well I figure he's a missin' it by now, and will go look for it. He's a right smart fella. I'm going to put it back where I found it, on the ground where he picked _her_ those flowers.

Sybilla was reading the potion she chose. "You chose a good one."

"I reckon. Since the knife belongs to him, he's the only one it will affect. The more he uses it, more he will forget about that other girl. The only way it will be broken is if he calls me by his true love's name." Sybilla looked at Effra for further explanation.

"Ya know Ma, the little blonde one always hangin on him." She added holding the knife up for Sybilla to see "But not for much longer. When he gits his knife back he ain't gonna be wantin no one but me. _That_ girl will have lost him."

"And what is _that _girls' name?"

"I think her Ma called her Judy." Effra turned and went to the place where she picked up the knife and left it there to be found.

On the way to the drill site the next day, Don back tracked his steps from his outing with Judy. He found the rock where he cut the flowers. There lying on the ground, was his knife. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He looked around the area and found the indention in the sand where he laid down the flashlight last night. _"I was here last night! Why didn't I see it then?" _All at once, he felt a strange tingling sensation come over him. He stared at the knife as he kept turning it over and over in his hands. He wondered again why he didn't find the knife last night and figured he had just overlooked it. It didn't really matter he thought. He put the knife in his pocket, and continued onto the drill site.

Throughout the day, Don used his knife. Each time, he experienced the tingling sensation more intense with each use. The sensation started in his hands, but now, late in the day, resonated throughout his entire body. At one point, John noticed Don looking at his hands.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know. I'm getting these tingling sensations. They started in my hands, but now they go through my entire body." Don shrugged and turned to continue his work.

Don's comment to John worried him. "Tell you what, why don't we quit for the day and go back to the camp. Maureen should check you out."

"Nah, it's probably nothing John. It's probably from being tired."

"Nevertheless, I still want Maureen to look at you. You've been hauling a lot of pipe and drill equipment lately. I just want to make sure you have strained something."

"Alright. I'll get the core samples so we can look at them tonight." Don picked up the samples.

John noticed Don's knife lying on the tool chest. "Ah…Don, do you have your knife?" John said chuckling.

Don looked around and saw the knife. "Never going to live it down am I?"

"That's my current plan." The two men laughed heartily and walked back to the ship, Don's knife in his hand.

As they walked, the tingling returned. Don tried to hide his growing fears. Each time he experienced a tingling sensation, he thought about her…Effra. He couldn't get her out of his head. It seemed the more he tried to think about something else, the more he thought about her. He started wanting her, yearning for her. He knew it wasn't right "_I love Judy" _he kept telling himself over and over. As hard as he tried though, he felt the urge to go to her….and it was getting stronger by the minute. By the time they reached the ship, Don's was experiencing and overwhelming desire for Effra. He couldn't think about anything else. He couldn't remember ever feeling such intense feelings for anyone.

John told Maureen about Don's tingling sensation. "He could have a pinched nerve. I need to check him out. Where is he?"

"Outside. He's putting the equipment up."

Maureen proceeded outside and found Don rubbing his hands. "Are they bothering you?" She asked when she came up on him.

"I'm fine Maureen…Really."

"I'll be the judge of that. It sounds as if you may have pinched a nerve. Come in the ship and let me look at you. And I won't take _no_ for answer." She took him by the arm and led him into the medical bay on the ship.

Don didn't hear a thing Maureen said to him. He desire and longing for Effra was so intense he almost couldn't stand it. He impatiently waited for her to finish her examination.

"Results of the scans are negative Don. I can't find anything wrong with you."

"It's like I told John, I'm just tired. Are we done?" Maureen shook her head and Don went to his cabin. As she was annotating in the medical charts what she had done, an uneasiness came over her. Something was wrong with Don, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Before dinner, Judy walked up to Don. He didn't see her walk up. She placed her arm on him and turned him to face her. "Hi, feisty….I missed you today. Want to walk in the moonlight after dinner?"

Don didn't know what to do. He was drawn…to Effra, not Judy. He knew that wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out why. All he could see was Effra. In his cabin, he had made up his mind to go to her this evening.

"I…uh…well, I have other plans this evening." Don couldn't look her in the face as he said it.

"What do you mean other plans?" Judy asked surprised at his answer.

Don didn't want to hurt her, but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I'm going to Effra."

Judy felt like she had been sucker punched in the stomach and wanted to throw up. She felt the tears welling and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Judy couldn't reply. She couldn't believe that for almost four years, Don West has been the love of her life. And he had loved her. She turned and ran into the ship.

Judy didn't come out of her cabin for dinner. Don finished quickly and left the encampment. John and Maureen were perplexed as to what had gone on.

They approached Judy's cabin and knocked on the door. Judy's heart jumped as she hoped it was Don, apologizing for upsetting her. She threw the door open; her heart sank. John and Maureen noticed her expression and followed her into the room.

John asked "Judy, what's wrong? You didn't come out for dinner." Judy just shook her head. "I wasn't hungry."

"Please dear, tell us what's wrong. Did you and Don have a fight?" Maureen's face was etched with worry.

"A fight no. It's Don. He's decided he wants …" Judy tears streamed down her face and she could barely get her name out. "…Effra." Judy sobbed uncontrollably. Maureen took her in her arms and tried to comfort her. She and John couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Judy, are you sure he was going to Effra? Why?" John asked still amazed at what he heard.

"Yes. He…doesn't…want…me…anymore." She said between sobs.

John and Maureen were stunned. "Is he there now?" Judy shook her head. "Well something has to have happened. Don was willing to give up this mission to be with you and expressed his love for you on more than one occasion. I can't believe he would fall for the first woman that tempted him."

Maureen asked her inconsolable daughter. "Judy, think hard. Did he say anything that would indicate why he made this choice?"

Judy pulled away from her Mother and thought for a moment. "No, he didn't say anything. As a matter of fact, yesterday morning, she propositioned him and he turned her down flat. She was pretty mad." The tears continued to flow.

"How mad was she?" Maureen quizzed.

"She said she would put a spell on him if she put her mind to it." It suddenly dawned on her. "MOM! DAD! That's it. She must have put a spell on him!"

"Now Judy, you can't believe in witches and spells and such." Maureen was skeptical. She was beginning to wonder if she and John had been right about Don all along. She wondered if she was going to have to pick up the pieces of her daughters' broken heart.

"No it has to be a spell. I mean after all yesterday while we were on our walk, he was so passionate and couldn't stop kiss…" Judy stopped before finishing her sentence, noticing her fathers' raised eyebrows. "Trust me Mom, Dad, he's been bewitched and I have to break the spell. Please take me to their ship."

John and Maureen looked at each other. The parental love for their daughter told both of them they needed to protect her. However, they also understood what it meant to be in love.

"Alright, I'll get a gun." John shrugged his shoulder and left her cabin. When he was gone Maureen turned to Judy. "Are you sure dear? I'm not sure you need to be subject to what may be going on there."

"Mom, if it were Dad that was bewitched, wouldn't you fight for him?"

"Of course…but" Judy cut her off. "There are no buts Mom, I love him and he loves me. I have to prove to him he belongs with me, not her. I have to try."

They met John on the upper deck and proceeded to Effra's camp.

Don walked up on the Space Croppers' encampment. Sybilla and Keel were tending their plants. Sybilla looked up and nodded to him.

"Effra, your fella's here." Sybilla returned to tending her plants.

Effra came from around the backside of the ship. When Don saw her, he thought he had never seen anyone more beautiful before.

"I wondered when ya would be a comin' round." Effra said as she ran her finger down Don's chest. He was mesmerized. He stammered to get his words out. "I…uh…had things to take care of at the ship."

Effra smiled. _"That thing was probably your former love, Judy. You won't be needin' her no more." _She had him exactly where she wanted him. "How about you and me goin' for one of them moonlight strolls so we can do some lovin'?" She looked him in the eyes as she took his hand.

He knew he would do whatever she wanted. He couldn't help himself. He stared back at her eyes…her brown eyes. He had a nagging feeling something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was compelled to be with her. He let her start to lead him away from their ship when a commotion came up from behind him.

"DON!" Judy's voice broke the night air. She ran into the encampment, her parents on her heels. Don and Effra turned to look at her. She stopped only when she was standing in front of both of them.

"Don, you love _me_ remember?" Judy was amazingly calm. She knew she, and only she, could save Don.

She put her hand on his arm and turned her to face him. "Don, look at me. You know I love you and you love me." She stared into his eyes. Effra's hand pulled her hand off Don.

"You leave him be! He's mine now." She looked at her mother and brother for support. Keel started to move towards the group but Sybilla stopped him. "It's her battle to fight Keel. Just make sure her Ma and Pa don't interrupt."

Likewise, John and Maureen stood back waiting to see what happened. They were surprised how calm and collected Judy was. This was her battle. They were there to make sure no one got hurt.

"Don, remember when we were on Earth. All the wonderful times we had together. You told my parents you loved me and wanted to marry me. You said you would wait for me. You know deep in your heart what I'm telling you is true." Her eyes pleaded with him to remember.

Don felt like he was in a fog. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Deep down, he felt he and Judy had a relationship, but he couldn't remember what it was. All he could see was Effra. He searched his mind, trying to confirm anything she had just said. Just then, Judy placed both her hands on his face. "Don LOOK at me."

"It ain't gonna do no good. Why don't you just go on back with your Ma and Pa and leave us be. He don't want you no more." Effra was getting mad.

Judy ignored her and just kept staring at Don. "Oh please remember. I love you and can't live without you!" Don stared back at her blue eyes and felt lost in them. In them he saw a genuine love, compassion and affection for him. He saw into her soul and felt warm and comfortable in them. He started fighting his feelings for Effra. It felt like it was right.

Effra had enough. She pushed Judy hands away and took Don's face in her own.

"YOU LOVE ME NOW!" She pulled his face within inches of her own. Don stared into her eyes…brown eyes with no depth or soul in them. He saw no love or compassion.

"_THAT'S IT! The eyes…those incredible blue eyes." _Don had the answer. He knew who he loved now, and called her name.

"JUDY!"

"NO!!!!!" Screamed Effra. They were still staring at each other. That one word broke the spell. Effra ran off.

Don came around and was unsure of his surroundings. He turned to look at Judy.

"Judy…what happened?"

She wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated. She felt warm, safe…and loved. "Don, you're ok. We're ok. I'll explain when we get back to the ship. Until then, I'm not letting you go." She looked up at him and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

John and Maureen were amazed by what they had just witnessed. Sybilla had walked up on them. "The spell is broken."

"So it _was_ a spell?" Maureen's voice showed she still was trying to comprehend what happened.

"Yep. Tried to tell her to leave it alone, but she don't always listen."

"How did she do it? I mean what did she use as the conduit for her spell?"

"His knife. She bewitched it." She nodded towards Judy. "Spell she used would work only on him and broke only if he called Effra her name. She almost got away with it." Sybilla seemed rather amused by the whole incident sighed adding "Pity, she'll be impossible to live with. She don't like when she don't get her way. That's her _father_ in her."

"The knife. That explains why he couldn't find it that night. Effra must have took it."

John said.

"She was watchin' them the other day. Found it when he lost it. We'll be leavin' by morning. " Sybilla had grown tired of the whole situation and walked away.

John and Maureen walked up to Don and Judy, still mid kiss.

"UMHMM!" Don and Judy's lips separated. "If you two are finished, lets' go back to the ship." Don and Judy smiled at each other and followed John and Maureen back to the ship.

Everyone had gathered around the table to hear the story. Don couldn't believe it at first.

"She cast a spell on my knife just to make me fall in love with her?" He was finding it hard to comprehend.

"It worked a little too well if you ask me." Judy said softly adding "I thought I lost you forever."

Don reached over and turned her face towards his. He didn't care who else was at the table. "Judy, I love you. I will always love you. I don't know what happened today, but I know I hurt you. I couldn't stop myself. Believe me if I could of, I would have. I guess that's what the spell did to me. She tried to convince me that I loved her and not you. It didn't feel right. But the minute I stared into your eyes, I saw into your soul and knew my heart belonged to you. Nothing or no one can or will ever change that. Do you forgive me?"

"Oh Don, there is nothing to forgive. You were under Effra's spell. I thought my world had ended when you told me you wanted her. I didn't know how I was going to go on. It was my love for you that gave me strength to go after you; strength to fight for you. I'd do it again a hundred times over if I had to, as long as it meant you were with me. I love you. "

They smiled at each other. Will and Penny rolled their eyes at their display. John took Maureen's hand under the table.

"What actually caused the spell to break? I mean Effra asked for a lock of your hair, but I didn't give it to her." Will was curious, as was Penny.

"Yeah, I don't get how the spell was broken."

Don shrugged his shoulders. John answered them. "Well, when Don said Judy's name out loud he was looking at Effra. That was the one thing that would break the spell; Don calling her by the name of his true beloved. "


End file.
